Shadows and Lies
by revolutionchieff
Summary: E/e Riots and Lies are all around us. What happens when one of the Amis is not what they seem?.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"Hey 'Ponine!"

"What can I do for you Monsieur?" She curtsied in a playful manner.

"Oh nothing in particular. You just looked lonely, i thought you might want some company." He smiled at her, immediately making her smile back.

She looked down at the ground trying to hide the reddening on her cheeks. "Oh that won't be necessary. I'm pretty sure you don't want me around while you go to your meeting. Nobody seems to like me there."

He gazed at her intently and said, "Well, i want you there. Isn't that enough?"

They slowly started to drift towards the cafe Musain. She couldn't help but smile. "I suppose. But I am not gonna stay long. The curly haired guy always gives me the death glare."

He chuckled. "Enjolras? He is perfectly fine. I promise."

"No I'm serious. I am not staying long. It's final. Besides, my father is going to have my head on a platter if I don't go back and do my chores."

"Fine. Have it your way then."

She looks down at her the same dress that has been on her body for the past year in a half.. What used to be a light green, has now faded and turned into a light muddy brown from being in the sun and the dirt all the time. She knew she didn't belong around those people but she was just so drawn to Marius she didn't really have a choice.

She dreamed that they could be one someday. She loved him deeply and truly. Well, that is what she had convinced herself. He was the only glitter of hope that her future would be somewhat bright. Her father, being the abusive drunk he was didn't really give her much hope so she needed something else. That something else was Marius.

They finally wind up at the ABC Cafe. "Marius! Why are you always late?"

"Nice to see you too Enjolras." He nodded towards the man with curly sandy-blonde hair standing on the table. He looked deeply angry and offended.

"Does this matter mean nothing to you?" He jumped down from the table and walked right up to Marius but not acknowledging Eponine.

_Well it's a good thing I am basically invisible. _She thought to herself.

"And why did you bring a random gamine to the meeting?" he pointed to her.

_Damn it!_

"I just wanted to talk to her!" Marius looked like a little kid getting punished by his parents.

"It's my fault Monsieur. My name is Eponine and I would be delighted to be apart of whatever this is." she gestured to the rest of the room.

He shook his head. "And why do you want to do that?"

"Because I can give you information on which you would normally not be able to receive." She gave him a knowing look then continued. "Having someone on the inside would simply do you wonders."

He thought for a moment, his blue eyes looking her over. Her rag of a dress was almost see-through and she had what looked to be about 10 year- old boots on. Her hair in knots and an old blue hat on. She had mud and grime caked onto her body, everywhere.

"Come on, Enjolras. You know we could use the asset." Marius hoped he could persuade him.

A few more minutes passed for him to decide. Then frowned like a grumpy old man. "Fine. But you'll only give your opinion when I ask for it. Is that clear madam?"

A small smile spread across her face. "Yes sir. Very clear. Thank You. You won't regret this!"

He turned around, shook his head and said "I think I already have."

He walked back over to the table he was standing on and looked at the notecard he had the notes on seeing where he left off in his speech. He then sighed, threw the notecard down then said "Council adjourned meet her tomorrow at four." He started to collect his papers.

Eponine turned to Marius and stated, "Well, that was pointless. All well, See you tomorrow Marius!" With that she turned and fled from the room.

Marius' shadow was no longer just his shadow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Eponine walks back to her parents inn and goes up to her bedroom. Or rather an open lounge with a bed in the corner. The rooms in the inn were for guests not for her or her siblings.

She laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Remembering the look on Marius' face when he was trying to convince her to come to the Musain. Perfect in every way, sort, and form. She wouldn't have said no even if he gave her the chance to. She had one thing to live for.

Marius Pontmercy. He was only to dumb to see it.

"'Ponine!"

"Yes mama?" She shot up out of her bed acting like she was dusting.

"Your father has a job for you tonight. You better not disappoint. You know what happens if things go wrong." Madam Thénardier stared at her eldest daughter with hurt in her eyes. She never wanted this life for her daughter. She didn't have the opportunity to say no though.

"I promise. Nothing is going to go wrong." She manages a small smile.

"You'd better. No more sympathy from me." Madam Thénardier walks away with a glance over her shoulder.

Eponine turns back around to face the bed. She looked out of the small dirty window above it.

_I'm not going to do this job this time. There is no way in hell._

She grabs a bag and what few items she has and puts them in a bag. She waits until her mother is out of the room and darts out of the inn and around the corner away from her life of a miserable inn owner's child.

She is safe, for now.

Wandering the streets of Paris alone at night is one of the most dangerous things you could possibly do. She did it anyway. Wandering alone in the rain she started drifting towards the Musain.

She reached the Musain and noticed that there was a light in one of the windows. She stared at it for a few minutes then went up to the door and twisted the knob. She walked in and stood there listening for sound. Nothing. When she reached the top of the steps she saw a body leaning over tons and tons of papers. The papers were scattered around everywhere all over the floor, desk and some of the tables.

She realized who it was. "Shouldn't you be at home Monsieur? It's late."

He jerked his head up at the sound of her voice. "I could be asking you the same thing Mademoiselle." He turned around to see just a silhouette through the shadows.

"Well you know the basic answer to mine. So what is yours?"

He sighed and then turned back around to look at his papers. "Tomorrow we have a rally and I just cannot get this speech right."

Eponine looked around the dark and walked right up to him to look over his shoulder. She watched him form letters. She couldn't read though. So they just looked like random shapes.

"Can you read?"

She hesitated before replying. "No Monsieur. I cannot." She looked at his face with a knowing look of disaproval.

"Enjolras. You can call me Enjolras. You apart of the Amis now. We call each other by our names."

"Fine in that case.. Eponine. You can call me Eponine." She gave him a little smirk to let him know she was mocking him. "Enjolras, just speak with what is in your heart at the time. Don't write speeches and read them word for word. It seems more realistic if you make it up as you go. It'll seem more believable. Not mechanical."

He looked up at her with an annoyed look. "Well with that note, I am leaving."

He started to gather all the papers up. Eponine decided to help. I didn't mean that in a bad way or telling you how to do what you do... But you just seem more passionate when you do it with whatever pops into your mind."

"You didn't anger me or frustrate me. I just need to sleep."

They finished picking up the papers and then he put them in a bag. "Thank you. Eponine for your help. I'll see you tomorrow."

He turned on his heel and went for the door. He stopped right in front of it then turned around and shouted up the stairs, "Are you coming?"

"Coming where?" she ran to the top of the stairs and looked down at him.

"I have to close the cafe up. You can't stay in here."

She pondered that thought. "oh... Right..." she grabbed her small bag of belongings and went out the door that he held open for her. He turned left and she started to turn right but then stayed under the porch of the ABC Cafe. She leaned against the wall and slid down it looking out at the pouring down rain. She just decided to curl up there and sleep long enough for the rain to stop.

"Hey. Wake up." She felt a light poking on her shoulder. "Wake up."

She rolled over and looked at who was standing there.

Inspector Javert.

She immediately jumped up and smoothed her skirt. "How may I help you Monsieur?" she put on one of the kindest fake smiles as she possibly could.

"I need help with something and you are the only one who can help me with what I need."

She stood there in silence and waited for him to continue.

"You have just become a member of the group known as 'the Amis' correct?"

"What are you going to do with them Monsieur? They technically didn't do anything wrong. Yet at least."

"That is exactly my point."

"I don't see what you're getting at. Wait... Have you been watching me?!" She was terrified all of a sudden.

"Miss, you have to understand what is going on. We are going to pay you a handsome amount for serving with us."

"I still don't understand what is going on."

"I need you to let me know everything that is going on with their group so that i may stop these children from ruining my city."

She thought about what he was saying. "You want me to spy on them." She said is as a statement so quiet it was barely heard above the wind.

"Precisely. Mostly that one with the particularly curly hair. He is the leader among them yes?"

She quietly nodded then hesitated for a moment. "What are my consequences if i do not do it?"

"I can make your life a living hell. Worse than it is now.. Or... You can help me and you will no longer have a need to starve. You can get new clothes and start life again in a respectable manner."

She waited for a moment, looked up at the ABC Cafe then back at Javert. Staring right past his shoulder she saw Enjolras peering over at their conversation.

She looked back at Javert clenched her jaw then said, "I will."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Eponine! What was that all about?" an angry Enjolras appeared in front of her.

She looked up to the ground and looked at Enjolras in the eyes. His deep blue eyes holding hers. They were filled with passion and concern. "Nothing. Javert was just asking me where my father was located. I told him that I didn't know. Cause I left last night."

He stared into her eyes for any farther reasoning behind what she was saying. She didn't appear to be lying. Her father was a notorious thief and gangster in the slums of paris.

"If you're lying I swear to god-"

"What? You don't trust me? I am one of the Amis now correct? I am to be trusted. Yes?"

"Sorry Madam... Er... Eponine. It's just i can't have him snooping around in our business."

"If you're not doing anything wrong it shouldn't matter correct?"

"Yes. I suppose. Now let's go inside. This is starting to look suspicious."

_It isn't looking suspicious that is what the problem is. _

"Well sir speech a lot, are you ready to speak at the rally today?" She put a big smile on her face covering up the fact that she was trying to change the subject.

"As ready as I will ever be I suppose. I am going to take what you said about speaking into consideration." He sighed then continued. "It is stressing me out too much to put it on paper. But I did however make a list about what I need to address."

"See? That is the way to go! It will make it easier and less stressful on you. Just let me know how you feel when you're done speaking." she turned around to hear the students enter the cafe.

"Come on Combeferre. It'll be great." They stopped when they saw Enjolras and Eponine alone in a room together.

The man in the green striped vest was the one to break the silence. "So... What is going on here?"

"Oh. Eponine was helping me develop a new way of speaking at the rally. I'm just going to use a short list and speak whatever comes to mind."

"Are you sure-" Combeferre started to object when Eponine cut him off.

"Don't you dare say that it isn't a good idea. He does it in front of you guys all the time. It'll be fine and it will be more passionate. It'll be more fulfilling."  
"Geeze. Someone has woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Striped vest spoke again.

"I'm sorry but I don't know any of your names... Other than Combeferre now that is..." Eponine looked down at the ground kinda ashamed that she never paid any attention to them before.

"That's okay! I'm Joly" He smiled and gestured to the rest of the students. "This is Bahorel, Courfeyrac, Feuilly, Jean Prouvaire, and Lesgle." They all smiled and waved.

"I'm Eponine in case you guys didn't know that."

"Nice to meet you Mademoiselle, He forgot to mention one more person." He walked out of the corner in the back holding a bottle and looked slightly disheveled. "I am Grantiare. The life and soul of this group known as the Amis." He smiled, shook her hand then left for the bar.

"Should I ask or?" She looked around at the rest of them in a curious matter.

"He likes his alcohol." Courfeyrac said with a wink.

"So I see... Does he partake in any of this?" She gestured towards him.

"No... He mostly just sits there drinking 95% of the time." Joly added.

"The other 5% he is passed out or too buzzed to even think straight." Bahorel chuckled.

Eponine looked around at all of them laughing. She then decided to take a chair next to Grantiare and observe even more. If she was going to get pay for this she might as well enjoy herself instead of constantly bugging everyone to get answers.

"Want some?" Grantiare leaned the bottle to her.

"Sure. Why not." She grabbed the bottle and took three big chugs from the bottle. Then handed the bottle back.

"Woah. You are wonderful. Madam."

"Eponine. Call me Eponine. Not Madam or Mademoiselle. Please. I don't deserve those terms I am nothing but a street rat. A homeless one at that."

"Psshhhttt. Please. Whatever. I guess EEEEpppoooonnniiinneeee is fine." Grantiare was definitely drunk. It wasn't even noon yet.

"So... Why do you just hide out in this corner while the rest are all interacting with each other?"

"I just like to observe I suppose." He looks over at them but glances at Enjolras first. "They are certainly a joy to watch."

"I believe you have your eyes set on something else other than entertainment, sir." she smirks at him.

"So what if I am? Doesn't matter anyways. Why are you over here? You must have a reason."

"My main reason hasn't shown up yet. But just like you, I am here to observe until I am needed I guess. I technically am not aloud to speak until Enjolras has addressed me."

"Ahhhh. That man-"

Eponine hears footsteps and immediately jumps off of the stool and looks towards the steps. "Marius!"

"Hey 'Ponine!" He runs over to her. "I saw the most beautiful angel in the marketplace today. Do you think you know who it is?!"

Her cheerfulness went away almost immediately. "I... I don't know... You didn't describe her... Or... Anything..."

"She has blonde hair that just looks so soft and is incredibly beautiful. One sight just sent my heart away to the sky!" He gestured towards the sky. "I need to find out where she lives."

"Until you get more information, no one not even me can help you Marius. Sorry."

She turns back around to Grantiare and snatches the bottle out of his hands. Takes two chugs then looks at him for permission to chug the rest.

"Go ahead darling. Seems like you need it more than me right now."

"Thanks 'Aire." She chugged the rest of the bottle then sat down. She felt immediately better. She smiled at the warmth the burning liquid sent down her throat. When she turned back around Marius was telling the others of his discovery.

"Is this what it feels like 'Aire?"

"Every minute. Except mine is in love with Patria."

"It hurts. It hurts like hell." She looked at Marius who was smiling the biggest smile he had ever seen.

"Lady and Gentlemen. Time to get this meeting going!" He gestured for Eponine to take a seat with the rest of them.

She nodded then sauntered over to sit in the closes seat to the window. Marius was still talking about the 'Lark' so Enjolras cleared his throat to get his attention. Marius turned around then took a seat next to Eponine.

_That is exactly why I sat all the way over here you dumbass._

She shut her eyes and made a face that said that it hurt. The only one to see it had been Enjolras. He nodded then continued with his conversation.

"We have a rally in about a half hour make sure you know where your placements are and what you chime in and where. This is very crucial. ONLY SPEAK WHEN YOU NEED TO ADD SOMETHING IMPORTANT." He looked at Marius only to see that he was daydreaming. He walks over to him and slaps him.

"What was that for?!"

"You weren't listening. This can't go wrong. We have too much at stake here. You need to be paying attention."

"I was paying attention!" Enjolras just gave him a look that said he was annoyed then turned away.

"As I was saying we do not want the police involved. We prevent this by acting rationally. Last time it turned into a riot we do not want that. Understand?"

All of the students nodded as well as Eponine. "All right! Let's go to a rally!" Enjolras grabbed the list of topics then waited til everyone left the room. Eponine stayed in the seat looking out the window.

"Is everything okay Ep?"

"What oh. Yeah. Just tired. You know... When you're tired... You tend to stare..." she sighed.

"I know what is really going on. Marius and 'the Lark' yes?"

"You are way more observant of other people than I give you credit for Enjy."

"Hey don't call me that."

"You called me Ep. It's only fair." she smirked.

"Fine. What I am getting at is don't let it get to you. He'll stop all of this nonsense in a day or two."

"Okay... If you say so..." she shrugged and looked into his eyes to see if he was just trying to make her feel better. His eyes actually seemed sincere.

"Let's go to a rally."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Javert showed up to the rally just as Eponine had expected. She tried to avoid him as much as possible so none of the students would suspect anything. While she was rounding a corner, Javert ran into her. "Did you find out anything miss?"

She kicked at the ground then looked up at him. "No Monsieur. All they have talked about this morning is what the plan was at the rally and how they didn't want the police involved." She saw his face go from smile to frown.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. This afternoon there is bound to be more information. I will meet you in the market tomorrow and give you the details I have received."

"Good. Here is some payment for today." He handed her seven francs. "Now go. Get as close to your asset as you possibly can. This will work out best for everyone if this runs smoothly."

"Yes sir." Eponine turned on her heels and walked over to Marius who was standing next to the makeshift stage.

He was looking into the distance and froze. "Eponine..."

"What is it?" She tried to look around the people but they were too tall.

"There she is! The Lark! You must find put where she lives."

She pushed through the crowd and saw one of the most gorgeous ladies she had ever seen. Baby soft skin, and silky blonde hair appeared on her tiny body. Her dress was pink with lilacs embroidered around the bottom. She froze in place too. For her Marius was gone.

She turned back around to Marius and saw his face. It was the face of someone who had been longing for something as perfect as her for his entire life. She couldn't help but imagine that face but only instead of the Lark, he was seeing her for the first time.

She walks over to Marius. "You should be focusing Monsieur. Not looking for her."

"'Ponine. You have to find her." With that last statement he turned and went back to rally the people.

"Lucky for you, 'Ponine knows her way around." She turned and went to search for the Lark.

_Why must I do this for him? _She knew the answer though. She would rather see him happy the. Not at all. If that took finding the love of his life for him, she would do it. She was at his beck and call. Not that she wanted to be but she was forced to, for her heart loved him so much.

-—

**Back at the Caf****é****.**

Eponine had not yet shown back up at the café. Marius had begun to worry. "Where is Eponine? She should be back by now!"

"Well, maybe if you hadn't sent her off to find you beloved Lark, she would be." Courfeyrac shook his head.

"How else was I supposed to find her?"

"Maybe you never needed to." Combeferre added.

"You guys are just jealous." He poked Courfeyrac.

Enjolras heard the whole conversation and continued on with his thought out loud. "Guys, I have to tell you something..."

"Well Get on with it man!" Joly thought that he had something important to say.

"I saw Eponine talking to Javert twice today. Once before the café opened and the other during the rally. Frankly, I'm concerned."

"Oh! Enjolras is finally concerned about a girl!" The students giggled.

"Stop acting like a bunch of school girls." He gave each of them a death glare. "I think she may be working with Javert."

"Eponine? Really? There is no way! She avoids the police as much as she can." Marius chimed in.

"Isn't her family one of the biggest crime gangs?" Bohrel questioned.

"Javert was probably asking about where they were or whatnot." Marius stated.

Enjolras never considered that. "I am just concerned for the Amis."

"We will be fine. Barely anyone knows about this. Besides the rallies, no one knows we even meet here almost everyday." Combeferre added.

"Alright then let's get to business." Enjolras turned back to his papers to look at the list of topics they needed to cover. _Hunger? No. We already covered that. Hmm..._

It interrupted his thoughts when Eponine entered the room_._ "Marius! I found her!"

"Oh Eponine! This is one of the best things you have ever done for me! Thank you." The largest smile spread across his face.

She couldn't help but smile back even though it was one of the most painful things she had ever done. "I'll show you the house after the meeting."

"Okay." Was all he said before Enjolras interrupted with his new subject.

"Now that Eponine is here we can start the meeting and hope that everyone pays attention." He paused for a moment. "The next time we rally we are doing the topic of the republic. He holds up 'the Republic' by Plato and gestures to the U.S. Documents lying on the table.

The Amis sigh deeply and have annoyed faces on. "What else do you want to discuss other thing you want to establish?" Enjolras looked very proud. "If this rebellion is successful, Since it was our idea we have to be the ones to help set it up."

The student's faces all showed signs of wonder. They were almost confused about what he ate for breakfast today. They never had discussed the Republic right on. I guess now was a good of a time as any.

Eponine observed as much as she could while Enjolras used colorful words to describe the type of government that he wanted and what he thought the people deserved. She understood it as best as she could. She needed to have an in-depth report for Javert. She couldn't give him a bad report.

When the meeting ended, the sun was setting and everyone was leaving the café. Once again she hung back to be the last one to talk to Enjolras. He didn't understand why but he started to gather his papers.

Javert's voice echoed in her head _" Get close to your asset, by any means necessary."_

She sighed then started to speak. "Have you ever considered what might happen if this rebellion doesn't succeed?"

"You mustn't think like that Ep." He didn't look at her but added "It will work. Everyone just has to believe. It worked out with the Americans with the British. Why can't it work here?"

"They had more people standing behind what they believed in. You only have a few students from the university, me, and Grantiare." She sighed. "Not that he does much but..."

"Like I said. Think positive. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going. Have a good evening." He looked at her nodded then left the Café.

"You don't know what you are getting yourself into!" She yelled. He ignored her and walked out anyways.

She hesitated before walking out herself. She walked to the nearest market and bought an apple and a tartlet. She had not had either in such a long time. She saved the extra two francs for the next time she needed to eat. She enjoyed the sweet cherry filling as it entered her mouth. She ate it slowly for she didn't know when she was going to have another one.

Another stream of Javert's words flowed through her mind. _"You be able to get quality clothes and start over a life of a respectable manner."_

_How am I supposed to do that if I have to be a spying gamine? _

She wandered around town until the night covered the sky in a blanket of stars.

"'Ponine!" She turned around with a smile at that particular voice she knew so well.

"What?"

"Are you going to take me to her now?" He was standing in front of her by now.

"Oh... Right... I forgot." Hurt appeared in her eyes but he didn't notice in the dark. "Follow me."

She lead him to a house that had a gate and a huge garden. There were lots of beautiful flowers and plants that grew to hide the house. Through the gate and plants he found the beautiful Lark sitting at her window gazing at the stars. She heard foot steps and found the man. She saw in the market. She had prayed he would find her and she did. The Lord really was good.

He walked up to the gate as she walked out of the door to find him. "Hello Mademoiselle. How are you this evening?" He smiled at her.

"The lady smiled back and said wonderful now that you have found me." Her voice was like a song.

"Oh. I forgot. My name is Marius Pontmercy. I am very very pleased to meet you." He offered his hand through the gate.

"I'm Cosette. I am pleased to meet you as we'll." She put her hand in his and he bowed to her and kissed it.

Eponine disappeared into the shadows as much as she could. That couldn't be the same Cosette that was living with her during her childhood could it? Cosette was not a particularly popular name so it had to be. It was almost as if she was in an ulternate universe looking at what she was like as a child except Eponine had been in Cosette's place and she was in hers.

She couldn't watch anymore. She turned the corner and ran she didn't care where she ended up. She just couldn't be there at that moment.

"We'll who is this brat? Trying to avoid something are we?" She knew that terrible voice anywhere.

"Papa?" She immediately put on a strong face even though she was terrible inside.

"Where have you been Eponine? We have been looking for you. You didn't do as I have said." He punched her throwing her against the side of a building.

She spat the blood into his face and started to sprint away. Trying to do that he fought her arm hard. She knew she definitely would have bruises tomorrow. She bit his arm and his hands released her arm. He managed to slap her and that left her stumbling back into a wall.

"What do you want from me?" She managed to spit out of her mouth.

"You know what we need 'Ponine."

"There is a reason why I left and I'm never going back." She stumbled and fell to the ground. Her father kicked her one last time before they left her there on the side of the road alone.

She didn't know how much she hurt or if anything was broken physically, but she definitely had a broken heart. With all of these bruises and tears to prove it.

—

I'm not sure how much I like the ending to this chapter buuutttt. Trial and error right? I wrote it in free time (sometimes while being bored during lectures) in school. So it's kind of chunky in parts. But next chapter is going to be more drama. :)) BE PREPAAAARRRRREEEDDDD.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Eponine awoke in the café Musain the next morning. She didn't have the slightest idea of how she got there. She shot up and remembered she had to meet Javert in the Market. She got off of the table and tried to take a step and crumbled to the ground.

"That is not something I would highly reccomend." The mysterious voice coming from the corner of the room.

"No shit. You couldn't have told me that before I stood up?"

"You were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you." Enjolras appeared in front of her and helped her stand up.

"How did you find me?" She stared into his eyes. _Did he go searching for me?_

"You were in front of the Musain. It only made sense to bring you in. You were injured."

"Well thank you Enjy. But I need to go." She tried to take another step. "I have to go meet someone."

"Who? The people who injured you?"

"No. Someone of importance."

"You can try. But I don't suggest it."

She managed to finally take another step but winced in pain. A shooting pain came from her ribs. _ I can't stand Javert up. It will look poorly on my report._

"I will make it I'm sure." She managed to limp down the stairs shooting pains going throughout her body with every agonizing step she took. She finally made it to the market place. She saw Javert hiding in the shadows. She purchased a biscuit before joining him.

"Your report miss?"

"The curly haired one known as Enjolras has plans to try to make a republic. He plans to make a rebellion. But he does not know when or where Monsieur. That is all I know of at this moment in time."

"Thank you. Here is your payment." He handed her ten francs this time. "Meet me next week same time and place. Yes?"

"Yes. Thank you Monsieur." She turned on her heels and saw Enjolras hiding behind a fruit stand. She managed to hobble over to him. "What the hell do you think you were doing?"

"I need to know why you are meeting with Javert three times in the past day and a half and why he handed you money."

"Number 1. None of your business. But... I'll tell you anyways. Number 2. I needed money And Number 3. My dad deserves to be sold out." Lying was one of her best assets.

"Was he the one who did this to you?"

She nodded then continued. "Come on let's go back to the café and I'll tell you what happened."

They took like three steps and stopped. "I think this as far as I'm making it. Go on. I'll meet you there... In like an hour and a half..."

He hesitated then scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder careful to not make her injuries worse. This wasn't exactly what he had in mind nor something he felt comfortable with... But she was injured and she needed help. He never realized how small her fragile body was.

"What are you doing" she was in so much pain that she didn't't even want to move now. "Put me down!" She kept banging her fists against his back.

"I am not putting you down until we get to the café. You are a member of the Amis and the Amis take care of each other."

She stopped hitting him and started to relax by the time they got there. He put her down when they reached the top of the steps. "There. Was that so bad?"

"I suppose not... But still give me a little warning next time."

"Well if I asked you would have said no. So we would have ended up in the same situation. I really didn't want to take that much time getting back. An hour and a half? That is ridiculous!"

"I hope you know I was exaggerating."

"Still. It would have taken an awfully long time. Neither of us should be put through that. Especially since you are strongly injured. Now sit."

"Yes mama Enjy. Whatever you say." In response to that he gave her the death glare and grabbed a chair.

"So what happened. Start at the beginning."

"Like.. The beginning beginning?"

"Of how you got hurt." He gave her a face that said that she was being dumb.

"Oh. Right. I thought you. Meant about birth and all." She chuckled at Enjolras being annoyed. "Fine. I went to take Marius to his precious Cosette for the first time." She sighed. "So I started to leave and I guess I got to the street near the Musain because I ended up here. But my dad showed up and was saying that I needed to come back and help support the family. Then he beat me and left."

"Sorry about your parents. They sound like bad people. Your father sounds like a jerk."

"Yeah well sympathy is not needed. I have had to deal with it for a while." She managed a small smile.

"I get it. Give me a little credit. I remember when I was that pathetic."

"What do you mean?" She looked at him.

"My dad was a drunk. It never ended we'll. I know what it's like staying up all night

nursing wounds. Trust me. I have had my fair share." He turned around and trekked over to his desk. He sorted through his papers and found the one he was working on. He started writing.

"How much damage did you discover on my body?" She was curious to see how much she had observed her.

He turned around to face her. "The bruising on your left cheek, arms and I am assuming you either sprained or broke your ankle considering how hard it is for you to walk. But... I am no doctor. Wait until Joly and Combeferre show up. They will examine you. They are studying medical."

She nodded and started to drift into her thoughts. Enjolras turned around and started writing again.

She fell asleep hunched over with her head on the table when the Amis showed up.

"What's up with her?" Courfeyrac questioned.

Enjolras spoke. "Oh... She ran into her father."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Wake her up and find out."

Eponine felt a poking sensation on her back then woke up.

"Oh my... You've got a black eye Madam."

"No shit. I can feel it." She looked at them in annoyance.

"You've got some bruises there too..." Joly added.

All Eponine did was give them a death glare and the shut their mouths. "Here let me take a look 'Ponine." He took a knee beside her and looked at her face. "Does anything hurt?"

"It hurts to stand... Like hell. I might have broken my ankle." She lifted her ankle up so he could see it.

He moved the ankle side to side. She winced in pain when he grabbed it she was almost to the point of crying when he started to move it. "Ahhh. Ahh! Yeah it hurts can you stop playing with my hurt ankle!"

"It's a slight fracture." He reached into his bag and grabbed some gauze. He wrapped the ankle in gauze then secured it with a metal piece. "I suggest that you stay off of it for the next few days."

"Are you serious?! What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to get around?" She started turning red from the anger and frustration.

"I guess you're not..." He gave Eponine a sympathetic look. "I don't know what you're going to do."

"His head is going to be on a platter." Eponine shook her head and placed her head in her hands.

"Who?" Borhel asked.

"No one you need to worry about." she looked up at him. "Thank you for looking at my ankle. I really appreciate it." She managed a small smile.

"No problem. The Amis help each other out when it is needed." He smiled then turned around to talk to Combeferre.

_Put the mask back on. Don't take it off until everyone is gone. Cover up Eponine. Don't let them see the real you. _This was turning out to be way more stressful then she planned. She looked up at the students who were laughing and having a good time. Only one was missing. Marius.

Her heart ached at the thought of what happened with Cosette last night. She almost started crying at the slightest thought of him. She put her head down on the table and tried to think of anyone or anything besides him. She just couldn't shake his smile and the smell of him.

She felt a tap on her shoulder once again. "Does everyone like poking me in the shoulder?!" she turned around and saw Marius standing above her. "Oh... Sorry... I didn't now it was you.. Hehe."

"Will you do a favor for me 'Ponine?" Marius gave her a puppy dog face.

"Depends on what it is." she winked at him.

"Will you take this letter to Cosette for me?"

"Marius... Do you not see that I have a hurt ankle and are in need of resting?" She hesitated before saying. "I will. But it won't be for another day or so. I need to stay off of my ankle. Doctor's orders."

"Fine. You can hold on to it and deliver it when you feel better." He smiled. "Thanks 'Ponine." He turned around and left her in peace. He left her only to her thoughts.

_Why in the world am I agreeing to this? And why Cosette of all people? Is this some kind of joke?_

She fell back into a sound slumber until she felt someone shaking her. "Who wants what now?"

"Ep... It's time for the cafe to close. We need to go." He gave her a small smile.

"What? How long was I asleep for?" She shot up, instantly regretting it.

"Like five hours or something like that."

"Wow... I didn't intend to sleep let alone for that long." she started to stand then faltered and fell back into the chair.

"Okay. So apparently you can't walk..." He looked at her for a second.

"I guess I have to stay here!" She said with a smile.

Without a blink he threw her over his shoulder again. She started to protest then gave up knowing from experience that it wasn't going to work. He walked out the door and turned left her still on his shoulder.

"Where are we going? If I may ask..." she seemed a little nervous going someplace where she didn't know.

"To my flat."

"I'm not staying there." She started to protest and beating on his back with her fists. "Put me down!"

"I'm not going to be convinced you have somewhere to stay then find you sleeping on some rock or on the front porch of some house." He adjusted her on his shoulder. "You're ankle needs a nice place to heal and my apartment is all that you have available to you at this moment in time."

She thought about it for a moment. "Fine. I'm sleeping on the floor though."

"Whatever. You just need to elevate your leg." Enjolras sighed.

"Well.. Thank you i suppose."

"Oh calm down. I would have done it for any one of my friends."

He turned right then left and ended up at his flat building. He lived on the second floor of the building. Carrying Eponine up stairs gave him a little trouble but he survived and fished the key out of his trouser pockets.

He opened the door and immediately put her down on the sofa then sighed in relief. "Here use this pillow and elevate your leg." He threw a small pillow at her.

"I'm sleeping on the ground."

"Fine do what you want. I don't care. There is a blanket on the back of the sofa." He watched her slide from the couch onto the floor. "Make yourself comfortable though." With that said he turned on his heel and left to go change for bed.

She took the blanket off the edge of the couch and waited for a few minutes. She covered her head the sighed heavily. Then let out a little grumble trying to relieve her stress.

"Hey little gremlin, is everything alright?" She almost jumped out of her skin.

"I thought you were going to bed!"

"I am. I needed some water." He smiled at her.

"Good night Enjy." she said in the most annoying tone she could muster.

She shut her eyes, acted like she was sleeping and listened for him to leave the room.

She sighed again before rolling over and falling into a sound sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Eponine awoke the following morning to Enjolras sitting on the sofa next to her, flipping through a book the pages making as much noise as possible.

"Really? You had to make that much noise?" She snapped

"Morning Sunshine." He gave her a wink.

"Oh shut up." She gave him a grumpy look and turned away from him.

"How's your ankle? Are you able to walk? Or do I have to throw you over my shoulder again?"

"I think I can walk. Maybe. Just come help me up. Please?" She started to get up by herself but didn't succeed.

He rushed over to her and caught her by the arm right before she crumbled to the ground. "Looks like the shoulder it is!"

"I can do it!" She managed to take a few steps then winced from the pain. She took a few more and managed to fake a smile. "See!"

"So I do." He hesitates. "If I see you fall once today you're going back to the shoulder."

She sticks her tongue out at him. "Yes Mother."

She managed to get to the door and opens it. "Excuse me? Where do you think you're going?"

"I need to go deliver this letter to Cosette. Marius needed it to be done." She holds up the letter.

"Why doesn't he go do it?"

"I don't know. But he wants me to do it. I'm going to do it."

"But why?"

"Why what?" She turned towards the door.

"You know. Why do you do this to yourself?"

_Don't let him in. Put the mask back on. _"I want him to be happy end of story. Thank you for letting me stay with you last night. I greatly appreciate it. Good bye. See you at the café." She turned and left. She took three more steps and stood at the top of the stairs. _Here I go. _

One stair was all it took to make her tumble down the stairs.

Enjolras heard a crash so he walked outside only to see a bloody Eponine lying on the ground. _I told her not to do it. _He managed to get down the steps and look to see where the bleeding was coming from. Her head was the part that was bleeding.

He took her inside his flat and placed her on the sofa. He put a pillow beneath her head and thought about what he should do. He knew that he shouldn't leave her alone so he couldn't go anywhere...

She laid on his couch for about an hour before she even made the slightest movement. She opened her eyes only to see the world completely spinning above her. Nothing would stand still. She could only manage to see little clips of the room clearly then decided to close her eyes again. She moved her hand up to her head and right at the crown of her head felt blood. "Whhhaanttt happeneddd?" Her words were slurred.

"You fell down the stairs after I told you not to go by yourself."

She could tell he had a voice that said he was proud for being right. "Grrrreaatt."

"Do you think you'll be fine while I run to get Joly?"

"I guesssss. Hurry backk." Her words were still slurred so much he could barely understand her.

"I will be right back." He took off in a sprint. He got to the main road then he hesitated as he remembered which way to go. He came at a fork but remembered to go right. On the path farther down sat Joly, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac's flat. He immediately sprinted towards spathe doer and placed three knocks rapidly.

"How may I help. Monsieur?" He shouted through the door then opened it to see a stressed out Enjolras in a hurry. "What's wrong,"

"Eponine fell down the stairs and now she is injured. Help."

"Okay. Okay. I am coming." Joly grabbed his medical bag and then started to leave when Combeferre and Courfeyrac decided to tag along.

"You guys don't have to go..."

"We want to go." He said with a small smile.

"Fine." Enjolras lead them back to his flat as fast as he could. He opens the door to find Eponine in the same spot he had left her in. Joly noticed the blood on her clothes.

"It must have been a really nasty fall." Combeferre added.

"Be still my heart. Enjolras has a girl in his flat!" Courfeyrac chuckled.

Joly tiptoed to Eponine trying to see the damage without waking her. "Enjolras? Why did you leave her alone with an injury like this?" Joly questioned.

"I didn't know what to do. I waited until she opened her eyes and spoke. It happened about an hour and a half ago." He gestured towards her.

Joly poked her softly to see if she would wake. She wouldn't. So he decided to inspect her head while she was sleeping. It would be easier anyways. He moved her hair around he head discovering that the blood was coming from her crown and a little bit below. "Well... She has lost a lot of blood. I am assuming she has a concussion from the fall as well." He stood up. "Man. She just is injury prone isn't she."

She tried to open her eyes but the room was still spinning. She closed them immediately again but before she did the four men in the room caught her eye. "So... What is the damage?"

Joly and Enjolras noticed that her words were slurred. "You have a massive loss of blood and a concussion. Nothing a few days of rest can't fix." He looked over at Enjolras.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" He winked at him. "She's going to have to stay with you for the next day or two. Just until her head feels better."

Enjolras sighed. _I just want my damn couch back._ "Fine. Whatever I guess."

"I won't be a problem Monsieur." Her words were still slurred. She managed a small smile.

Joly moved his head to gesture to the bedroom when he noticed that Enjolras was looking at him. They walked to the bedroom together then stopped in the doorway. "Just let her sleep on your couch. Please? It'll be to hard to move her without hurting her."

"I said fine. I don't like people except for me in my flat for long periods of time though. Remember? That is why we are always in the café." He rolled his eyes at Joly who was making a puppy dog face.

"I know you don't Enjolras. But this needs to happen. You are the one who brought her here in the first place."

He growled a little. "Whatever. Fine." He repeated himself.

"Good. Now make sure every hour and a half you place a cold rag on the back of her head. Make sure she eats well."

"You aren't going to be here?" He questioned.

"No Enjolras. This is your flat. I have my own. But I will be back to check on her this evening with food that will be good for her to eat with a head injury." He hesitated before stating, "She greatly appreciates this you know. Even if she cannot admit it to you right now."

Enjolras crossed his arms and frowned. "Whatever. I guess I'll just sit at the table for the next two days."

"That's the spirt!" He said sarcastically before walking into the living room. "Eponine, I am leaving you in Enjolras' care for the next 48 hours. But I will be back tonight."

"We'll that's swell." She tried to be sarcastic through her slurred words.

"Au revoir." Joly called out before the three men exited the flat.

"Now I guess it is just you and I Ep."

"Guess so." She opened her eyes for a split moment to look at his face. He had a blank expression. "You look bored. Read to me."

He paused and looked at her with a curious look. "Uhm... I don't know if..."

"I'm bored and so are you. Now read." She demanded.

"Calm down. Calm down. I'm getting a book." He went to the table and grabbed 'the Republic' by Plato. One of his favorite books. He flipped to the bookmarked page and began reading. "Then now let us consider what will be their way of life, if they are to realize our idea of them. In the first place, none of them should have any property of his own beyond what is absolutely necessary; neither should they have a private house or store closed against any one who has a mind to enter; their provisions should be only such as are required by trained warriors, who are men of temperance and courage; they should agree to receive from the citizens a fixed rate of pay, enough to meet the expenses of the year and no more; and they will go to mess and live together like soldiers in a camp. Gold and silver we will tell them that they have from God; the diviner metal is within them, and they have therefore no need of the dross which is current among men, and ought not to pollute the divine by any such earthly admixture; for that commoner metal has been the source of many unholy deeds, but their own is undefiled. And they alone of all the citizens may not touch or handle silver or gold, or be under the same roof with"with them, or wear them, or drink from them. And this will be their salvation, and they will be the saviours of the State. But should they ever acquire homes or lands or moneys of their own, they will become housekeepers and husbandmen instead of guardians, enemies and tyrants instead of allies of the other citizens; hating and being hated, plotting and being plotted against, they will pass their whole life in much greater terror of internal than of external enemies, and the hour of ruin, both to themselves and to the rest of the State, will be at hand. For all which reasons may we not say that thus shall our State be ordered, and that these shall be the regulations appointed by us for guardians concerning their houses and all other matters?"

He looked over at Eponine who seemed to be asleep on the couch. He got up from the chair and walked over to the table. He shuffled through his papers and found the one he began with notes of the Republic he had mad to talk about at the next meeting.

Eponine's words from the day before echoed in his head. "_Have you ever considered what might happen if this rebellion doesn't succeed?"_ He shook his head. He couldn't think like that. He felt the need to though. _What if I am leading my friends to their death beds? It won't be totally my fault. I mean they are volunteering right?_

Just then he heard a knock on the door. On his way over he took a quick glance towards Eponine on the sofa. He continued walking over to the door and opened it. "Hey Enjolras! Nice to see you again!" Joly had some how managed to carry three bags full of food by himself all the way up the stairs. For some reason he seemed chipper.

"Why are you so happy?" Enjolras let Joly through the door. He immediately placed the food onto the ground and checked on Eponine.

"Oh. Nothing other than the fact that for the first time in forever you have a female body in your flat." He gave the biggest grin he could possibly manage.

"Yes. But you have to remember that it wasn't my idea in the first place."

"The first time it was. But that was only supposed to be until I found somewhere else to put her." He rolled his eyes.

"Regardless, you still have a female in your house. Only for another 24 hours then your should be fine. Okay?" Joly shook his head at Enjolras.

"it's just an uncomfortable feeling having more than me in my apartment for a long period at a time. I don't like it." He shuddered.

"Oh Come on Enjolras. You have to sometime. It's not unusual."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. IT IS MY PERSONAL HEADQUARTERS. and I can't have meetings at the Musain if I am cooped up here for another 24 hours. I am getting antsy. I need to leave."

"Well the. Go for a walk while I tend to Eponine. I will get her something to eat, put a new bandage on her ankle and take care of her head." He gestured to the door. "You know you want to."

Enjolras immediately jumped for the door. He didn't need any convincing. He needed fresh air. He was tired of having his apartment filled with people and he needed to get away. He walked to the Musain and saw Marius and the rest of the students. "Enjolras! It's been a while!"

"It has been less than twenty-four hours. That is silly." He rolled his eyes and sat down next to Combeferre.

"How's the lady."

"Other than preferring she not be there? She is recovering slowly but surely." He ran his hands through his hair.

"Oh it can't possibly be that bad." Courfeyrac added.

Enjolras gave him the death glare and stated. "I don't like people in my apartment. You know that. That is my domain. Not public domain."

"You'll survive. I promise."

"Hardly." Enjolras muttered.

"Enjolras! How is it having a girl in your home?!" Marius slapped him in the back.

"It's just 'Ponine. It's not a big deal."

"You've never let us in for a long period of time. Eponine has to be there for two whole days that must be terrible."

"Pure torture my friend." He stared at Marius waiting for him to leave him alone.

"It has to happen sometime."

"No it doesn't. Patria is my one and only mistress."

"Patria?" Marius looked at Enjolras like he was crazy. "You have issues my friend."

"Patria is the only one for me." He smirked as he said it. It was nice to be happily single and not looking. Not while he already has something better waiting for him on the other side.

"Patria it is." Marius turned on his heels and returned to the previous conversation with the other side of the room.

Enjolras stood up and decided to leave. It was getting dark and he needed to be getting back. Too bad he didn't have an empty flat to go back to.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When her arrived back at his flat, he saw that Eponine had had a bath. She looked like a totally different person. Her chocolate brown hair fell down her back in perfect waves and she was in a clean dress. The dress was very simple with a lavender color. It went perfectly with her skin tone.

"Hey. How are you today?" She nodded in acknowledgement.

He stared at the stranger on the sofa for a moment then realized that she had asked a question. "Oh fine. I just needed to get out and socialize. Fresh air. You know..."

"Enjolras! You're back! Just in time. I made tea." Joly walked out of the kitchen with a teapot on a tray. Along with the teapot were little white porcelain teacups and two bowls, one for sugar and one for cream.

"Oh... Great." Enjolras sighed.

"How was your outing. I trust you went to the Musain and said hello to people!"

"You know me so we'll Joly." He smirked at him and poured himself a cup of tea.

"How's Marius?" Eponine immediately blurted out.

"Fine. Still going on and on about his Cosette. He is getting annoyed that the letter hasn't been delivered yet." He sighed. " I told him you were injured but he doesn't seem to care. Sorry."

Joly spoke right up and said,"if you tell me where it is located, I can deliver it for you."

"That would be great Joly. Thank you." She took a sip of her tea and continued. "It's at 55 Rue Plummet." She nodded again with hurt in her eyes.

What hurt was that Marius didn't seem to care about the fact that Eponine was injured. All he cared about was Cosette. It was almost as if she was only a messenger now. Some random stranger was what she seemed to be. She sighed aloud without realizing it.

"Is there something wrong or have you found a new interest in tea?" Joly replied sarcastically.

Eponine gave a small smile. She didn't realize that she had been staring into her tea. "Nothing is wrong."

"It's okay. Whatever it is. You'll make it through it. I promise." Joly spoke as he returned the tray to the kitchen. "I'm going to go. It is getting late." He walked to the front door put his arms inside his jacket and continued. "Au revoir." He twisted the knob and left, the door slamming shut.

Enjolras sighed before moving to sit besides Eponine on the sofa. "So... I guess it's just you and me now..." He gave a small smile at Eponine.

"I guess so." She answered between sipping her tea slowly. She put her empty teacup on the tray. "So tomorrow am I allowed to leave?"

He sighed before replying, "Yes, you can. But where else would you stay?"

She turned towards him and said, "I don't know. But I know you don't want me to stay here anymore. I know you want your own flat back. I am probably just a burden." She turned back and clutched her tea. "I will find somewhere... I just have to look."

"If you're thinking about going back to you're parent's inn, don't. None of the Amis would feel safe with you there. I mean.. After what he did to you?"

She smiled. "It's nice to know that there is someone who cares about me." She smiles at him.

"Think of the Amis as your family." He stood up and stretched. "All of us wants you safe. If you have to stay here for a few more days, I guess that's fine."

"Are you serious?" she dropped her jaw.

"I wouldn't have said that if I didn't mean it." he sighed. "Only for a few more days though. Don't you be a freeloader."

"Thank you so much Enjy." She jumped up and hugged him. He froze.

"As long as you do no more of that. I don't like to be touched." He cleared his throat.

"Oh... Right." she sat back down abruptly.

"Bonne nuit Ep." He turned around and walked to the bedroom.

Eponine watched him walk out of the room and tried to get up. She struggled for a moment but then she stood. She took a few more steps just to be sure. She was a little wobbly but it was bearable. She grabbed the tray of tea items and walked them to the kitchen. She walked slowly for she wasn't ready to be fully back up to speed yet.

She returned to the main area and plopped down on the sofa, laid down and fell asleep. It was the best rest she had gotten in a long while because she knew she would always have someone to go to if something happened.

Okay. I know this chapter is short. But i am kinda at a loss with words right now. So bear with me. Hopefully a better one will be up this weekend. :) this is just to tide you over. (; hope you like it!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Enjolras woke up, Eponine was gone. It had been about a week since she had hurt her ankle.

_Time to meet with Javert._

Eponine took a slow stroll to the market in search for Javert. She finds him in the corner in the shadows they met before.

"What have you for me this week? Anything else to report?" He had a stone cold face.

"I have done what you asked. I am getting close to my asset. Except they haven't had a meeting in a while because.. Well.. Me. I got injured then they took care of me keeping me at the leader's house. That is how I have come to become close to them." She smirks at him. "He trusts me."

"Good. That is exactly what I expected of you." He put his hand on her shoulder and with the other one handed her seven francs. "Keep it up. You must have been made for this business. I have made the right choice."

With a small smile and nod of approval he took off in the opposite direction. She turned towards the market and spotted some apples. She scurried over to them and shuffled through them until finding some satisfactory ones. She paid for it then took off towards the tartlets. She bought two of those as well. One for Enjolras and one for herself. She didn't want to give him suspicions as to why she had been out.

She enjoyed the summer breeze that ruffled her now clean brown hair. She looked down at her dress admiring it in the sunlight. It looked even more beautiful in the sunlight. It wasn't extravagant but it was a thousand times better than her old rags she wore.

_What am I doing? I shouldn't be playing house with these people. I need to get my job done not get taken in like their child. I need to put my walls back up. _ She stopped right in front of Enjolras' flat and stared at it. _Here I go._

She opened the door to Enjolras leafing through a book. He noticed she opened the door with a little look then looked back down at his book.

"Wow. You look like you're on a mission" she smirked at him. "What's the mission?"

"Nothing. It will probably bore you." He looks away from his book and towards her. "Where have you been? I woke up and you were gone."

"Oh. I forgot. I went to the market and got breakfast for you with my left over money." She hands him the paper bag. "I didn't know what flavor you liked so I got you cherry."

"You didn't have to that Eponine."

"It's all I can do to thank you." She sits in the chair across from him on the sofa. "Are the Amis having a meeting today?"

"Considering it has been about a week? Yeah." He nodded along with his response. "It is well needed."

"Did anything big happen in the outside world while I was cooped up in here?"

"uh..." He searched his brain before stating, "General Lamarque has fallen ill. No one knows how much longer he'll be alive." He sighed.

"Who is Lamarque?"

This question only earned her a look saying she was stupid. " he was the original Amis founder. He helped pull this together."

"Oh, I assume he means a lot then?"

"Neither the Amis or I would have come as far as we have without him."

"Except you haven't." It spilled out of her mouth.

"Excuse me?" She couldn't tell if he was angry or concerned with what she was saying.

"When the time comes, do you really expect people to rise with you?" She hesitated before stating "They know that things will get worse before they get better. If you over throw the government, what happens then? No one knows, not even you. Everyone is afraid of that. No one knows if they are going to live or die. You haven't given them a good enough reason to leave what they have behind. What the people have they won't want to leave behind because they did all they could just to keep their family alive. Getting killed will just take all of that away."

"Where is this coming from?" He stared at her surprised.

"I am just saying that you haven't come as far as you think you have. You are only speaking colorful words to them. It isn't reaching their hearts." She sighed. "If you want them to listen, you have to give them reasons. A reason why they should do this. Why should they help you if you don't give a reason?"

"Wow. I guess I have never thought of it like that." He sighed and looked at the clock. "I guess we'd better get to the café." He gives her a small smile and shoves her out of the door with books in his hands.

They walked in silence all the way to the café each not knowing how to respond to the words Eponine had said. When they opened the door they heard calls of "Eponine! You're alive!" And "nice to see you Enjolras."

Marius rushed up to Eponine making her stomach flutter with butterflies. "I am so glad you're alive." He wrapped her in a huge hug. "And clean?" He looked her over and smiled.

She blushed in response and said "Thank you. How have you been?"

"Just fine. Cosette has been writing me letters." He smiled at the thought.

Her heart dropped. Even clean and in a new dress he didn't notice her the way she noticed him. She would never be good enough for him.

"That's... Great Marius... I'm glad your happy." Just then Joly butted in and asked her how her head was doing.

She thankfully replied with a "fine" and smiled at him. She thanked him for helping her and for the clean dress.

"It's no problem. Especially since with you're head bleeding it could have gotten an infection." He shuddered at the thought of getting an infection. He knew they were common among people who lived on the streets. He wasn't very fond of infections.

"Thanks is still in order.. I mean... None of the others would have done it. I'm just letting you know that I appreciate it." she gave him a small smile.

"I know. That's why i did it. You needed these things. I am just happy i was able to put a smile on your face when the one you want to only tears it away from you."

"You've got that right."

Enjolras cleared his throat to get the attention of the room. Everyone halted to hear what he was going to say. He looked to be almost in tears. He sighed then said, General Lamarque is dead."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What? Enjolras? Are you sure?" There were whispers like these everywhere.

"If the little boy Gavroche is correct then yes. I believe him. He has never steered us wrong before." He sighed and looked around the room his eyes scanning the Amis. "The time is here. It is so near. On his funeral day we will honor his name."

"That is three days away Enjolras. We will not have enough time." Eponine butted in.

Enjolras turned to her and snapped. "We will have enough time. We just have to work constantly. This is the perfect time to do this. This opportunity will only come once in a lifetime." He turned back to the rest of the Amis. "In three days time we will be ready to stand up for our cause. The republic will happen. We will need flags and guns. We will need to prepared and on guard."

"But Enjolras-"

"Enough Eponine." He turned to her once more and spoke. "This republic will happen."

"But at what cost? You are risking your lives for something you have no control over." She had the look of despair on her face.

"Eponine. You are not going to at this barricade. Go home and don't return until I come to get you." He spoke so low she shuddered a little bit.

"Enjolras I'm trying to tell you" she looked around the room so see the entire café staring at them. "I am trying to tell all of you that the people will not rise. You are risking all of your lives for some battle that won't last longer than 24 hours. It will gain you nothing except for earning a spot on the street bleeding to death." When she finished she found herself staring into ice cold blue orbs.

"As I said before, go home. We don't need you at the barricade. You'll just get injured, or worse."

"And none of you will?" She sighed before stating, "I am staying. I am not going home. You are not my mother, so stop mothering me. I will be at the barricade you will not sway my mind."

"Fine Eponine, then stay out of the way don't touch anything don't say anything don't do anything. Do I make myself clear?" He stared into her dark brown eyes until she nodded her head.

He turned towards the Amis and said "There isn't anymore time to be wasted! Get going."

I have to go warn Javert. She walks out of the café and turns to the right, she tried to walk farther down the road but a hand reached out and grabbed her.

"Where are you going?"

"Why does it matter to you. My life is my business. I don't have to tell you every little detail of my life." She turned around to find Enjolras gripping her arm. He wasn't gripping it hard, but enough to have her not run away.

"You said you weren't going anywhere. You lied."

"Let me go Enjolras. If it's the last thing I'll do, I'll-"

He let go of her and watched her take a step back. He looked at her in wonder as he stared at her. "I just don't want you getting hurt."

"You forgot that I lived years on the streets. Just a few days sleeping on a sofa isn't going to change that." She turned away and took off in the opposite direction.

Enjolras noticed that it wasn't the direction of either of their houses so he followed her. He left a long tail behind her, careful to not be heard or noticed.

After following her for about fifty blocks and her searching for Javert, she finally found him pacing back and fourth on some pavement. He saw her and stopped immediately. "Is there something to report mademoiselle?"

She sighed before stating, "Yes, there is I'm afraid." She walked right up to him and continued. "In three days, they are going to do something. It's going to be big. It is taking place at Lamarque's funeral. They said that it was the prime opportunity and it wouldn't come again."

From where Enjolras was standing he could hear everything she said. His face turned from a curious smile to a harsh angry frown within just a few seconds. He grinded his teeth then let her continue.

"I have to get back. But just keep what I said in mind. It is going to happen in three days."

"We need more reporting."

"With all due respect Monsieur, I am reporting information about the person I am currently living in." She frowned. "It's not that simple."

"That's why we chose you mademoiselle. Thénardiers are known for being able to deceive anyone they contact with."

"I suppose so... I guess I will report more information to you tomorrow. We are bound to stay at the café the next few nights so, you will have information." She curtsied then turned to head back to the café.

Enjolras followed her to the café but went through the rarely used back door so she wouldn't notice. He saw her walk up the stairs through the main window. When she arrived in the building she smiled at Enjolras then said "Hey" as if nothing was happening.

She was good. She was good at hiding everything inside. He figured out her biggest secret and she didn't know that he knew.

"I thought you were leaving." Enjolras said as he was walking up behind her.

"I decided to come back..." She gave an annoyed smile. "I don't have a key remember? You never gave me one."

"Ahhh. Right... Here." He reached out and handed her the key. "Leave the door open so that when I am done here I can walk in without having to wake you up."

"Whatever." With that, she headed Enjolras' flat not knowing what to expect next.

Should I tell the others? Should I tell them that Eponine is a rat? Or should I keep that between just us two? Am I a risk to her life for knowing about it? He stopped working on the flyer he was designing and stared at the paper.

"What ever is the matter Enjolras?" Joly came up behind him.

"Nothing. Nothing is the matter. I just... I'm thinking about what the plan should be." He thought up a lie, and he thought it up quick.

"Whatever you say sir Enjolras."

"What are you getting at Joly?" He made an angry face at him.

"You know what I mean." He smirked at him.

"No. I don't actually know what you mean.." He stared a little harder trying to pry the words out of Joly's mouth.

"This may be the last three days you are alive. I wouldn't waste them. If I were you, I would do something about that."

"I am not stopping the rebellion Joly."

"That is not what I want you to do." He gave him a face that said he was dumb. "You like her. Don't you?" He smirked.

"What do you mean?"Enjolras searched his mind for ideas of anything. The only thing that popped into his mind: Eponine.

"You know what I mean. Just think about it." Joly gave a smile then turned on his heels and scuffled away.

Enjolras shook his head the. Started working on his flyer again. One question kept running through his mind. Do I like Eponine? Do I really care for that rat that might get us killed?

**Sorry that it has been a few days guys. It has been super duper crazy. I have finals up my ass, I have huge projects this week and presentations finding time to write is kinda hard right now. But I completed this chapter. I am not sure how I feel about it but they will hopefully get better when every one of my finals get done. :) Enjoy**.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Why can't I sleep? I'm wide awake and so confused_. She laid there staring at the ceiling flashes of the last few days going through her mind. Enjolras appeared in her thoughts. _I need a hero, is it you? She laid there a few minutes longer then she hear Enjolras open the door and close it softly. _

"Hey." Eponine managed to get out in a whisper.

"I thought you'd be sleeping."he walks over to where she was lying on the sofa, moved her feet then sits in their place. "It's late."

She gave a sight smile. "I couldn't fall asleep." She hesitated before adding, "I'm very confused."

"About what Ep? What is there to be confused about?" He looked into her deep brown orbs that were filled with passion.

"What you said earlier." She sits up and moves into a better chatting position. "About you not wanting me to get hurt."

"What about it?" He hadn't made any second thought to that statement that he said earlier. He didn't even catch the fact that he said it. So that is what Joly caught and was talking about.

"Well... What did you mean by it?"

"What do you think I meant by it?" He wanted to hear what was going through her mind before he spoke what was going through his.

"What do I think... Hmm lemme do that for a second." She thought for a few minutes, curled up into the couch and chose her words very carefully. "The way the words came out of your mouth... It seemed as though you..."

"Cared about you?" He thought about what Joly said earlier that evening, that these could be the last three days he had alive. "Maybe I do."

he watched her eyes get bigger at the confession that he had just made. "What about Patria?"

"I am still going through with the revolution Eponine. Nothing is going to change that." He smiled at her. "Not even you."

"So that is a yes? You do care?" She stared at him for a few seconds.

"I don't know if I do or not." He stated.

She relaxed a little and pulled closer to him. He stopped right before their lips met then said, "How do you feel about me?"

She pressed her lips to his. She didn't realize how much she had wanted to do it until that moment. Her feelings for him grew more and more the longer the kiss was being held. She brings her head back gasping for air. "What does that tell you?" Was all that she replied.

He couldn't tell wether he actually wanted it or wether he needed it. But once again the distance closed between them once again. This time the kiss more passion filled. They put their whole bodies into the action they stopped before it increased beyond a hungry, passion filled kiss. He pulled back and stood up then said "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Are you sure that you want all of this?" He gestured to himself. "I have never actually cared for anyone other than myself. I have been the center of my universe for so long. Well, I didn't add Patria into that equation but you know what I mean."

"Yes. I do."

"He rushed to sit down where he was before and replied, "No. You deserve someone better than me. Better than Marius, he treats you like dirt. I am probably going to die in this revolution. I am willing to die for my country. But now that you're in the equation, I don't want you getting hurt. You deserve to be with someone who isn't going to die within the next three days." He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "You need someone else."

She thought about that for a moment. "Well then, we better make this the best two damn days of our lives won't we?" She placed a quick kiss upon his lips which he quickly responded to.

"Yes. These next two nights are going to be the best." He smirked at her before kissing her again. He lifted her off the couch while kissing her and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and placed kisses along her jawline then dipping to her collar bone. They removed their clothes quickly as they continued kissing. They only broke apart to breathe and remove something from their body.

Although this was called making love, they weren't completely in love, they weren't in full control of their emotions. They didn't know what they felt for each other. But in that moment he wanted her and she wanted him. That was all that mattered at that moment in time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Eponine woke the next morning wrapped in Enjolras' arms. She didn't know how she felt about that but knew that she enjoyed herself last night. Being with him like that wasn't similar at all to what she was used to. He was more kind and gentle then them. The others were usually abusive and controlling. But Enjolras let her have the same amount of control. He never strayed from treating her equally.

She immediately turned and stepped out of bed and went to find her clothes. She tried to be as quiet as possible. She struggled when it came to putting her corset back on but managed to complete the task. She slowly put on her shoes then walked out of the door. A nice stroll through town would surely clear her head.

* * *

Enjolras awoke to an empty bed. He was naked and in bed. Alone. _Did I dream everything last night?_ He sat up in bed and looked through his bedroom door to the living room she wasn't sitting on the couch...

He spotted his pants on the ground and put them on. It had been a while since he was naked with a woman. A while as in ever. He had never been with a woman before then Eponine just entered his life.

_What is going on with me?_

He walked around his house looking through the kitchen and the bathroom to see if she was hiding in there.

She wasn't.

He retrived his shirt and placed it on his back. Then grabbed his shoes and put them on his feet. As he was lacing them, the door opened.

Eponine was standing in the doorway wide-eyed.

"Good morning." He stood up and looked at her. She looked terrified. "What is going on? What's wrong?

She walked in and sat on the sofa then replied, "I think I have made a mistake." she sighed a huge sigh waiting for him to respond.

_There goes his good mood._

"What do you mean?" Enjolras sits beside her on the sofa and stares into her eyes looking for answers.

"Last night." she removed her eyes from the gaze and moved them to the ground, and wrapping her arms around herself.

Enjolras stood up and moved himself across the room not sparing a glance in her way. "So I see. Is it Marius?" He knew that the answer was yes. He didn't need to see her nod.

She didn't have a response.

He felt like such an idiot. The one time he thinks something is going well for him everything turns itself upside down. "We have to be at the cafe again today." He changed the subject.

"Enjolras, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. It just did."

"So, was last night supposed to be about Marius?"

"That's not exactly what I said." Eponine walked over to him.

"But I know what you mean by it. You were picturing Marius last night weren't you." he sighed then added "I was your rebound."

"I didn't mean it like that..."

"But it happened like that." he walked into his bedroom, grabbed his books, and grabbed his jacket. "Come on. We're going to be late."

"But Enjolras-"

"We aren't going to talk about this. We have to go to the cafe. We are going to be late." he opened the door and walked out leaving Eponine in the apartment.

Eponine sighed, plopped down on the couch. She replayed the events of the past 24 hours. Devastated, she put on her boots then walked out the door towards the Musain.

* * *

Everyone inside the Musain knew there was something wrong with Enjolras. They couldn't quite put words to the thoughts though. All they knew was that something was different.

"NOW IS THE TIME. WE MUST BE PREPARED FOR OUR BROTERS AND SISTERS TO FIGHT WITH US. WE NEED TO DEFEND OUR RIGHT. WE ARE NO LONGER TO BE THE MINORITY. WE ARE TO BE EQUAL. EQUAL TO ALL." Enjolras hopped off the table and sauntered to the table at which the flags were being made.

"Enjolras! Good speech. Is that the one that you are going to do at the funeral?" Borhel patted his back.

Enjolras turned around and gave him a death glare. Everyone knows not to touch Enjolras. Borhel backed away and Enjolras replied "No. It is not. I was just getting everyone rallied. How is everything going here?"

"Everything is getting done. Most of the guns are collected, we are still getting a hold of some gun powder..."

"Good. We have less than 48 hours to get everything done. I suppose you need to get some rest. I'll supervise . You can go." he smiled. "Thank you."

"Wow. Enjolras isn't being vicious. This is suprising." Joly interjected.

"Come on Joly, we have less than 2 days until the barricades will arise. We need everyone to be in tip-top shape." Just then the door opened.

Eponine walked in the door and shut it behind her. She walked right over to Marius and sat down beside him. "Bonjour Monsieur." She gave him a huge grin. "How are you?"

"Eponine! Bonjour! I haven't seen you in a while. Well, on good terms that is..." he flashed a smile that made her heart melt. "How are you?"

"Monsieur, you haven't answered my question." she teased.

"Oh... Right... I am wonderful. Cosette and I have been getting along very very well." his eyes showed passion for Cosette. This made Eponine's heart sink. She didn't understand why this boy could make her feel so much joy and pain at the same time.

"That's... That's wonderful Marius." She smiled at him through her pain. "So she's well too?"

"Yes. Yes she is. Thank you for asking." He turned back to the table and grasped the writing utensil he was holding. He then continued writing.

"Is that for Cosette?" Eponine questioned.

"How could you tell?" he smiled a huge grin as he continued writing.

"Because Marius, You are smiling while you write. You're such a dope sometimes. It's pretty obvious." she nudges him in a playful manner and gives him a huge grin.

"Eponine, I need you to do something for me." Marius turned serious all of a sudden.

"Sure. Anything,."

"Stay away from the barricades. I don't want you getting hurt."

She sighed then stated, "Not you too Marius."

He paused. "What do you mean by 'me too'"?

"Enjolras said the same thing to me. He probably just doesn't want a girl being murdered on the barricade." she smirked. "Marius, nothing is going to happen to me. I promise."

"Whatever. I know fighting you won't do any good anyways." He gave a small smirk then continued writing the letter.

Eponine sighed then looked around the room. Everywhere there appeared to be some running around the room attempting to get everything ready for the rebellion. There were people sewing red fabric together. People were standing around tables looking at maps. Some people were just having everyday conversations.

These people were her friends that she cared about deeply. "Bonjour Miss Deep-In-Thought."

Eponine jumped then turned to face the man who creeped up on her. "Oh geeze. It's just you Grantiare." She sighed in relief. "I thought you were some random person."

"Come join me at the bar, away from all of this madness." Grantiare grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the bar, lifted her up onto a chair and poured her a glass of wine.

"What's going on?" Eponine snapped.

"Dear lord Eponine. I just want to have a glass of wine with one of my friends." He sounded dead serious.

"Well, you practically dragged me over here so I am assuming that there is something going on..." her eyes turned into daggers. "So... I suggest you tell me..."

"Fine." Grantiare sighed and looked at Enjolras who was apparently standing on a table again. "Apollo isn't being himself today. I figured you would know why." he looked back at Eponine.

"Wow, Grantiare. You're coming to me for information on Mr. 'Apollo' up there?" she giggled. "He is doing fine. Why do you ask me about it though?"

"If I asked it would be weird. By asking you, I am avoiding embarrassment and heartache." He looked at her. In his eyes he looked broken inside.

"'Apollo' up there is perfectly fine." well, at least she hoped so.

"He doesn't seem like himself. Maybe that's just me but..." Grantiare took a huge sip of wine from the bottle he was tossing back and forth between his hands.

"Well He was perfectly fine until this morning." Eponine added.

"What happened this morning?"

"I will have to tell you some other time. He isn't that far away you know..." Her eyes shifted towards Enjolras on the table.

"Fine. You're coming to my apartment for the night. From the sound of it, you don't seem to be wanting him around this evening." His eyes looked like they were pleading.

She held her breath before exhaling. "I guess."

"Good. I will get all of my stuff together and we will leave immediately."

Eponine sighed before thinking, _Dear God, what have I gotten myself into? _


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys... so ... as you know I haven't uploaded anything on this story in a very long time. My deep apologies. but i have no idea where this story is going right now so... i have been working on a chapter or two but... i haven't come up with anything ready to publish yet. I guess you could say that... I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK so fuck me. sorry guys. I will have a chapter up as soon as possible. k? love you all!


	13. Chapter 13

"Grantiare! Where are we going?!"

"I told you Madam. We are going to my flat." he took a swig of wine. "so you can tell me what happened last night."

Eponine followed him until they reached his flat in silence. She knew how her friend felt about Enjolras. She was afraid that it would hurt him.

Grantiare opened the door to his flat allowing Eponine go in before him. She looked around. The apartment was very nicely furnished and cared for. She wasn't expecting that at all.

They both sat on his sofa. "Now miss Eponine, why is Mr. Apollo upset?"

She gulped. "We.. Uhm.."

"yes. you guys.."

"We did the dirty last night!" she shouted.

"You and Enjolras? Wow. How was that? He was a little rusty was he not?"

"Yes. But that's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"It was a mistake." she whispered.

"It's a mistake only if you say it is." Grantiare stated. "Did he pay you for it? Did he ask you for it?"

"Well... No.." she looked into Grantiare's eyes.

"Then you obviously did it for some reason. You obviously care about him. Even if it is deep down." he smirked.

"What are you saying?" she stared at him.

"You like him. A lot. Don't you?"

"I don't know." she looked towards the floor.

"Cause he obviously cares about you."

Her head shot up from the ground and looked straight at Grantiare. "What did you just say?"

"That... Enjolras... Cares..."

"He told me that he didn't know!"

"Eponine... He has only slept with one other woman in his entire life. If that doesn't say something then I don't know what does."

"You're not serious are you?"

"Oh. How the mighty fall in love."

"Oh. My. God. I have to go apologize." Eponine stated. "I can't let him go into a rebellion with his mind as messed up as it is with me saying it was a mistake."

"What about our slumber party?" Grantiare asked as Eponine sprinted to the door.

"We'll have to reschedule. I need to apologize to our Apollo." She smirked. "Why aren't you mad though?"

"If Apollo won't be with me... I'd rather it be you. Since you're the closest friend I have." He smiled.

"Now go talk to Apollo. He is waiting at his home by now. You don't want him to die do you?"

"Not exactly." she said as she swung the door open and slammed it shut it behind her.

**I know that it's short. but I've been super busy and my other story has been keeping me busy. It was an itch I couldn't resist. The other story. It has fully grabbed my attention and It is a bit easier to write considering the fact that it is closer to our time... ehehehe. and i was raised on it so that might help a bit too... ehehe **

**another chapter hopefully longer will appear soon. :)**

**happy readings.**


End file.
